Friendship Forged From Survival
by dragonlance859
Summary: An ACC that one doesn't have an over powering character. Hell the guy is only reference to other things hell i don't think i am going to even put him in other then an idea he ain't in the fic. Just read it ok. It doesn't suck. And it a multi X-over sorta
1. Prologue: Bonds That Last

Friendship Forged from Survival

Prologue

Bonds that Last

            _The night was cold and rain pelted all that walked in it. Thunder rang out in the dark hellish sky. The street was clear for fear of crashes and the lack of sight. Slowly a figure progressed. Cloaked in a brown cloak this figure walked. Walking feeling a pull from the direction he was walking to. Then lighting flashed and hit the ground right next to the cloaked figure. It lit up the area revealing a sign. _Tokyo-3 10000 kilometers, _the figure continued to walk into the darkness and as the lighting faded away and the sound of thunder rang out in the night sky the figure was gone into the black night._

_            Somewhere else a giant had awoken and had felt the pull of its kin. It walked in the direction that promised the cleansing._

Somewhere in Tokyo-2 2005 

Chibi-Shinji cried. He cried all alone. Sitting and crying in the sandbox, the child had just built a sandcastle and destroyed it then rebuilt it a grueling cycle. Constantly he rebuilt it and demolished it. He had no friends and no one to play with everyone hated him he was an outcast. Night fell and it was cold and the child still was there. Finally the child fell asleep.

            Sometime in the night Shinji heard a giggle.

            "Do you want to play?" Shinji rubbed his eyes and in front of him was a child his size sitting on his knees in the sandbox right next to him. He had sharp hair that naturally stood up but wasn't weird. His eyes were dark brown as his was blue. And the smile the smile that made the darkness of being lonely goes away. Slowly nodding his head Shinji and the child took upon the task of creating the perfect sand castle.

            "See it doesn't matter cause after we make it and it goes away we can make it again and it will be better then before." The little child giggled through his smile. And Chibi-Shinji smiled as well. When they finished they relished upon their creation a perfect castle. Made of sand and friendship. Shinji remembering what his mother used to do introduced himself.

            "I'm Shinji." He held out his hand. The child looked at it questioningly. Then took it and shook it.

            "I'm Thamir. Want to be friends?" the child asked. Shinji nodded his head. Then it happened. Part of the darkness peeled away to be an unholy light. The light appeared in a field far away from the sandbox.

            "They're here. We must leave." The childish voice was gone and a serious mature sage like voice took its place. The little child that looked to be no older then five seemed to beam with knowledge. Shinji was grabbed by the hand and dragged to the eerie light. As he was almost dragged Shinji saw differences that weren't there before. Like how the darkness seemed to chase them, also how the sandbox was so distant it seemed to stretch across the world. And then finally how it seemed like everything was fading. Finally when they reached the light Shinji turned to the boy named Thamir. He was different. He seemed to have pointed ears and his eyes were slightly larger.

            "Let be friends. Come on let's play." Thamir said as Shinji took his hand they stepped through the light.

            _The figure was on a mountain overlooking a huge city. Wearing the same cloak the figure was still rained upon. It was dark and the lights of the city seemed to be distant and eerie. Upon the hill the figure stood. It was cold enough that one could see his breath. Darkness seemed to engulf the city. The little lights futilely flickering to stay lit. Here on this mountain the cloaked figure stood. Then a leather-gloved hand came out of the sleeve and reached to where the figure's neck was. The hand uncovered a necklace. The design was beautiful a divine. It had a crystal and two dragons curling to meet at the top the crystal separating the. One dragon was green the other purple yet the stones seemed to be unearthly. And finally the golden chain that was thin but durable from the looks of it. Against the darkness the light given off from the necklace could light the world. Squeezing it in the gloved hand the figure spoke words._

_            "I'm back but now what am I supposed to do." The figure spoke. Then that same darkness appeared unholy and right behind the figure. It slowly crept to the back of the figure as if it could take it my surprise. Just about as it was to pounce on the cloaked figure it stopped. Then the figure let loose the grip on the necklace and walked away. The darkness seemed to be cut in half._

            "ATTACK!!" an elf commander yelled. In the ranks were two close friends. One had the deepest blue eyes imaginable the other the deepest brown. Gathering their fighting spirit they both charged into the fray. The attack was doomed to fail. It was almost a suicide mission. They charged forward with a sword of purple and a sword of green. The battle was intense. Lives lost and the fighters that were wounded could not be healed. The enemy never relented and the numbers fell. The enemy was unknown it took shape when it desired too or when it was convenient. The darkness twirled and bubbled. Two friends back to back nowhere to run or hide. These two against an army of darkness and unknowing wit, they were up against an unbeatable force. Two versus a force uncountable, but all was not lost.

            "NOW!" the teen yelled and tossed the green sword to the wielder of the purple. Then he put his hand together and made several signs and motions as the other wielded these two swords and protected him with a deadly dance.

            "_Isnu can tuahrtam lagrpatic untamactivc untamiac INSTAPILIO LIGHT!" _the incantation complete light bathed the two figures and the sword was sent back to its wielder and the light stunned the dark and the two figures sliced through darkness and emotion. Destroying every single last one of its embodiments. Both were relieved and happy that they escaped with their lives.

            The fight for survival was far from over. In fact it was the first of many battles.

            _As the Giant walked slowly to its location it had to finish one act. One act. To split itself and let the case be destroyed, Slowly it walked. The core a shining bright red that was almost blinding. Halfway to its destination it stopped. In the middle of a forest, it halted its movement. Then it happened. The core became like the sun and the light the core made seemed to contort. It then grew smaller and made a form. A figure of light, then that light fell out of the core and landed in the forest and the giant continued on. No longer with a core of shining light but one that looked like mortal blood maybe it was like mortal blood also._

            The cloaked figure walked down. Down to where he was being pulled. Pulled by what he didn't know. Destiny or something else? He walked confidence and grace hidden in each step. The night slowly lifted and he continued to walk. Into the modern metropolis of Tokyo-3, still somehow everything was connected. Somewhere plans on this plain were still on track and the interference was already taken care of. Maybe it was a deity or maybe some careless mistake of destiny and maybe its just coincidence o well.

            Nerv HQ

            "So your son is supposed to be arriving shortly. Are you going to greet him into your humble abode? Or cast him aside." Fuyutsuki said with a bitter tone. Well it was hard to notice but from this point of view I'm letting you know about it. Ok so now be quiet and pretend I never talked on like this.

            "It is already planned. Captain Katsuragi will take him in. It shall all go as planned. Everything. No matter what obstacles may appear." Gendo Ikari stated in a monotone voice.

            Said person was doing something that she needed to get out of her system. It was raining. Not as bad as it was before but now was the best time for her to get a good drive out of her system. Stress was put out by shifting gears and almost hitting the guardrail of the mountain, and her anger by pushing on the accelerator and hearing the engine roar back in response and pull the machine further into a dark abyss of road. The window wipers off, the wind that hit her front window at around 90 mph was enough to keep the rain from blocking her vision. The next turn was high speed and she floored it going down the hill. The car almost flipped off the cliff because of the wet road but some miracle or plan it nimbly readjusted itself and flew past the curve. Turn after turn this went on. Then she saw something that was like déjà vu. Her usual course down the mountain usually had no other cars on it or even people. But something was off. Every time she reached the center of the mountain she saw a figure. So maybe people were out but it seemed like the figure was there before her. Wearing the same thing over and over. Now it was her little game to see if she could overcome this little paranoia and see someone different or the guy running down the side of the hill to appear in the same spot. So she pushed her machine faster, harder, and expected it to do better. Again she saw the figure. A small outline in the dark night, again next time he won't be there. Turn; again, it's a coincidence. Again the guy is getting here before me, on foot. Is he challenging me? Well let him. And the car climbed steadily from 90 to 95 on the straight-aways. Again, and again, he is there before me in the rain. That's it. Ha see I got here before you what. No that's impossible.

            And on she went to the end of her course. After that she had to go report in for her shift. Still wondering whom the hell that person was. And she moved on though somewhere someone was laughing his or her ass off. Who knows who but they found it funny.

            Hey I'm back. Sorry bout all that hubbub and stuff but well lets say this. Say a guy goes into high school. Right he is all fine and dandy. Ok then one day his computer fries. Ok so I got a new comp and all my old stories and progress are lost completely. So I backed off and said screw it. Ok ain't that nice. So now I'm back and trying to fix that mess that I made. So here's the story while I try to get some old stories back up.

            O and if you don't like it well go read something else k bye and if you don't like me well go dominate the world and come and find me then kill me. Ok fine and dandy. So tell me whatcha think k. O and if anyone wants to pick off where I left off on any stories go right ahead cause its gonna take a long time with me doing work and homework.


	2. Defying GOD'S Will

Friendship Forged From Survival

Ch.1

Defying GOD'S will

            He was standing. Standing it was light out. It was hot in the cloak but he didn't mind at all. Here he was. Supposed to wait here for some reason. He saw that thing that was walking here but didn't care. He stood. Something inside told him to wait. Not for something but for someone.

            What's this? The figure then picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. That awful message repeated itself. He hung up and waited. It was getting closer and closer. He would eventually have to do something about it but he stood still. Not moving. Thinking of the possibilities that he could get out of a dangerous situation in this open area. Then it happened. IT happened all right.

            A jet flew past him causing his cloak to fly back. The hood came off and the jet flew past. The figure didn't move. When the large monstrosity smacked the jet back to where it came from the figure didn't move as it approached. HE didn't budge as it hit the ground. Didn't even bat an eye as it rolled closer at an alarming rate. Then it started to slow. Still caring its power it rolled. The person didn't move. Then as it was about to hit the figure it stopped.

Then the jet exploded. Engulfing said person in flames. As the flames died down no cloak was there to hide the boy.

            The boy had two bags on his back. Both rapped in cloth, as it seems untouched by the fire. One strapped on each shoulder. He was wearing a tunic like shirt. A dark purple in color, and he wore a sort of pants that were almost jeans but not entirely. They were green and a bit off. Holding the pants up was a belt with many pockets lining the entire belt ranging in size. The belt looked like it was used for traveling. Then the boy had brown leather gloves and boots. Looked like they were used a lot. And the boy stood looking like nothing had happened. His blue eyes darted to the right as he saw a speeding blue sports car veer toward him. And it got closer and closer. Taking quite a while. Then it was right in front of him and the door swung open. Revealing a woman in a revealing dress. Inviting him in, in some sort of manner into the vehicle. He sat down in the seat. And shut the door. The car drove off.

            "So you must be Shinji?" Misato Katsuragi asked. Looking at the young boy who looked straightforward at the road.

            "Yes, and who may you be?" Shinji said. Looking strait at her. Misato took one good look at him and whistled inside her head.

            Quite dashing in the appearance category. She thought silently but diverted her attention to the road.

            "Misato Katsuragi, it almost was impossible to find you cause the picture is so old. I can't believe they didn't have a picture of you that was recent the only picture is this one." Misato handed the folder to Shinji.

            Shinji looked at the picture. It was a picture of him when he was around 5. That's when it had all began. And now it had recently ended.  
            Mustn't think of such things. Must keep on going. Shinji shook his head and handed the folder back to Misato.

            "Ms. Katsuragi may I inquire our destination?" Shinji asked.

            "Um, yeah sure we are heading towards Nerv HQ. Where your father works? O and can you call me Misato? You should loosen up if you act this way your gonna be old before your age." Misato answered quite weirded out at the formality of his language. Kids his age should be more laid back.

            "Ok Misato, though I feel old already." Shinji's mood darkened slightly and said the last part softly.

            "Did you say something?" Misato asked at the boy's murmur.

            "No. Um are those things supposed to be attacking the big monster?"

            "Yes the angel is highly dangerous. They are suppose to hold it back for our ultimate weapon to be activated."

            "Are they supposed to retreat?"

            "What do you mean?" Misato asked as Shinji idly pointed toward the monster and the jets had backed off.

            It took a few moments for the tactical officer's brain to reboot. Though it was supposed to be on the road at the moment.

            "THERE GOING TO USE THE N-2 MINE GET DOWN!" She screamed and dove for the boy and engulfed him in a hug and veered the car off the road. Then the explosion came. But right before the explosion Misato had noticed something.

            Wow seems like he has a body, and what a body. BOOM. 

            After the after shock had subsided one voice broke Misato Katsuragi's reverie.

            "Can you please get off of me Misato your squeezing in me in some unpleasant places." Shinji blanched. It seems like his head was lodged in Misato's well you know, melons.

            "Hm, their going to have to redraw the map cause of that one. What did you say?" Misato asked sitting back. Shinji tired of being pushed down sat up and caused Misato's hips to sink back and align with something else. Misato blushed as she felt abs pass under her as she slid down. Shinji well he didn't blush nor have any other reaction other then looking up at her in confusion. Their bodies were in close contact no space between them. I take that back maybe enough space to slip a piece of paper between there stomachs. No guess not. She had slowly settled down on his lap. Then he started to gyrate and worm his hips. Causing a certain someone to react.

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misato screamed as she blushed and was about to slap the young man.

            "Excuse me but if your not going to get off of me I'm just going to have to get out myself." He then bucked his hips a little causing a slight scream from Misato who was blushing furiously.

            "What was that sound?" Shinji inquired then bucked his hips again trying to make space between him and Misato. They were stuck in that small space where the pedals were and the passenger's legroom. Misato was on his hips and seemed like she was ill cause she was red all over. Misato closed her eyes and reared a hand back to slap him.

            "Are you sick or something?" Shinji bucked his hips again and gained a handing and pressed his upper body to hers. He then brushed back some hair from her forehead and pressed his to hers.

            "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Is something wrong." Shinji asked their foreheads still connecting.

            WHAT AM I THINKING HE IS WHAT ONLY 14 FOR GODS SAKES? YOU CAN'T THINK OF THINGS LIKE THAT! But he does have a nice body. And he is handsome. NO SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T BE ACTING LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL BECAUSE OF HIM1 GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! BUT HE IS SO CUTE! NO SHUT UP SHUT UP! Misato squeezed her eyes shut. Then as she regained her wind she made enough space for Shinji to get out. Shinji simply got out and stepped out of the car to brush off any access dirt. Misato just stayed in that awkward position for a while to regain her composure.

            After that incident they were off Shinji nonchalant and Misato awkwardly blushing the whole time. Silence took the car and they were off.

            Moments Later

            "Are you lost?" Shinji asked. The marking on the wall he made with his fingernail was apparent on the wall.

            What now 17 times. Thinking in his head.

            "I hate these doors!" Misato said as the door opened and it blew a wind down under her short dress.

            Shinji didn't bat an eye just for your interest or piece of mind.

            He didn't gawk. Either he is a true gentleman. Or he is gay. WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS! Misato was about to bash her head into the next door when it opened to reveal a certain blonde haired scientist in a swimsuit.

            Several moments later

            "Yes the probability for piloting…"

            And more moments past

            "Do you know anything about him."

            And more moments

            "Um. What did you have for breakfast?"

            And finally

            Shinji after waiting for so long came to a huge door. Don't know why it was they're maybe signaling to something. That's what he thought at the moment. The women in front of him were talking like they had the whole trip but something was off. The doors opened to reveal well um darkness kind of. Nothing could be seen. Misato and Ritsuko just stood as Shinji walked. Yes he was walking into the dark room. He had a knack for stuff like this now. But those thoughts brought back bad memories. Still something familiar was in the scent of the air. He sniffed it a few times. 

            Blood all too familiar. No something else, something long and forgotten, something I hated. He turned to the source of the smell. Then the lights went on. No it wasn't the huge purple mecha in front of him that caught his attention. No it wasn't that. It was that tinted windowpane above it. Why would such a thing be tinted here where it was obviously only people with high clearance could even see it? It was practically useless. Then a small smile crept to his face.

            Unless it is used to surprise people. Now I remember. He is my. Just as he was about to finish the thought the tinted windowpane snapped clear. And behind it revealed a very intimidating man. One that seemed to be above the world, someone who had power and knew how to use it, then there was the figure in front of the giant robot. It seemed like the man behind the cleared window could simply step on the figure but something was off.

            "Is it me or is the atmosphere here. Um weird." Misato said feeling weird vibes coming from both people. Well weird auras always surrounded the commander but Shinji was fine up until now.

            "So I see you came." Gendo stated in an ominous voice.

            "Yes I did, God." Shinji kept a strait face.

            "What do you mean?" asked in a monotone voice.

            "Simple, God, a heavenly being. I am a mortal. Something that can be cast aside, somebody that can be manipulated to GOD'S will. There is one thing, GOD, that I have to say. The difference between Adam, the first man, and me is that I have decided. I have taken my choice. I will defy god." Lifting his head up he looked straight back and Gendo. Who didn't flinch at all?

            "I see, but how does this tie into our first meeting in several years?" Asked in a monotone irritation.

            "It doesn't, God, it doesn't at all." Replied back.

            "So, I see you came. We need a pilot to destroy that Angel that is running amuck outside in the geofront." Gendo stated looking to the screen on his right at the mayhem the angel was creating.

            "We don't have any extra pilots, sir. The first child was hurt in the test of unit-00 and the second is still in Germany." Misato stated with confusion written all over her face.

            "You are wrong. We have a pilot. He is right in front of you. The third child, Shinji Ikari." Gendo looked from the captain to the figure that was technically his son.

            "Piloting the Evangelion Unit-01."

            "BUT THAT'S UPSURD THERE IS ALMOST NO PROBABILITY THAT HE WILL BE ABLE TO SYNC WITH UNIT-1. ITS IMMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted an irate Misato.

            "You can pilot the Evangelion or leave." Proposing the options to Shinji. Right after listening to the proposition Shinji about faced and headed for the door.

            "What are you doing?" Misato asked in a serious face.

            "Leaving." Shinji stated and walked passed her.

            "How can you? Don't you know that if that angel keeps on destroying at this rate our world could be destroyed in 5 days? That is if we don't use N-2 mines, which damage us more then it. You aren't going to try and save humanity?" Misato asked anger building.

            "Me, part of humanity. That's absurd. Being a part of something isn't exactly something I wish to do again in my life. I have done it already and I am satisfied. And I will defy GOD'S will." Shinji replied and started to walk out the door before Misato could grab him by his collar.

            "Bring out Rei." Gendo said.

            "SHE IS STILL WOUNDED FROM THE TEST IN UNIT-00. SHE CAN'T PILOT IN HER CONDITION!" Misato screamed confused and angry. Then the cart rolled in. The hospital bed with 4 doctors on each side. A small girl on the bed wrapped in bandages.

            Shinji halted. Still standing in the doorway. He watched as the girl was wheeled to the front of the large robot. He watched as she struggled. And then he felt the ground shake. And knew something was coming.

            That small feeling caused Shinji to get momentum on his side as he started to dash for the girl, then the ceiling buckled and the light fell. With some cement attached to it. And some metal from the testing rooms. And some of that really thick padding.

            The doctors around the girl ran. Seemingly no feelings if the injured girl died. Shinji seemed to appear next to the girl.

            Injured best if to stay stationary and not move. Moving her can reopen any wounds that have healed. And can further injure wounds that haven't healed. How deadly the wounds, unknown so precede with caution. Next best option from moving the one in danger is to eliminate the danger. His mind rattled on about options on what he could do. Finally coming to a conclusion he reached for a pack and unbuckled the pocket and reached into it. He reached slowly timing it just right. Then he felt another small vibration. Source was unknown. Jerking his body the open pocket dropped a fist size orb into the girl's hand. The blue haired girl stopped moving as the unknown object fell in her bandaged arm. It seemed to be able to fit inside the cast.  And so it went down the cast without any of her consent by act of gravity.

            Shinji reached into the pocket and was about to release his plan when that vibration grew and whatever it was he couldn't stop it.

            "UNIT-01 HAS MOVED WITHOUT A PILOT!" Maya screamed throughout the bridge.

            The dust cleared and it revealed a worse for wear first child being held by the ex-third child.

            "It protected them." Misato gaped in awe, while Ritsuko was being driven insane by the impossibilities of such an incident happening.

            "So will you pilot?" Gendo asked with a tiny almost microscopic grin.

            "Of course everything gets more complicated when Eve is thrown into the mix. Isn't that right, GOD." Shinji said setting the girl down for the doctors to examine her.

            "What do I have to do?" Shinji asked Misato.

 So whatcha think. Should I keep on writing or update old stories? O and probably none of you remember be so I'll probably just keep on going with this one. And unlike others this one I got lots of possibilities cause Shinji is mysterious and I plan to keep it that way for a while. O and if you got any comments or anything please review.

            O and if no one review or if no one is reading it well then it's going up either way.


	3. Survivalof the fittest

Friendship Forged From Survival

Ch.2

Survival

            _"Prince Telakam we are stocked for tonight. The outer walls are fortified and the discovered machina are planted on top of the archer towers. We have grouped the forces of Zaklar outpost and all are willing to sacrifice their lives for you sir." An officer saluted bringing his fist over his heart causing his majestic armor to shake slightly but in a way of obedience and enthusiasm._

_            This man wearing a helmet that covered most of his young face and blonde locks saluted a man sitting on a thrown a man that was only slightly older then him. Pointed ears and wearing a red robe the man stood up and saluted back with piercing red eyes the same dark red as his cloak. Then the man walked out and left the grand thrown room alone. And the marvelously decorated sculptures and the golden thrown with platinum and enchanted diamonds and emeralds decorating the golden seat was a feast for the eyes. Surely nothing like this could exist._

_            "You can leave both of you. This post is as good as fallen. The damn inner cities have pulled the supplies to us and left us out here to fend for ourselves. The only outpost past the outer cities boundaries shall fall. My family shall fall along with hope of our advances. Both of you can leave." The man with piercing red eyes and pointed ears waved his hand and two figures stepped out of the shadows._

_            "Why would we do that? We said we would stand by each other when we were little come on we can't break that bond." Pointed black hair walked out of the shadows._

_            "You know we keep our word. And we always shall." Dark brown hair walked out opposite of the black. They were facing each other opposite sides of the red carpet that led up to the thrown._

_            "Both of you are so stubborn. You know their forces have grown ever since they merged with the demons of this world. And you still seek to carry out a foolish childhood promise both of you. Well I expected that and thank you both." Telakam said._

_            "We don't want you to die at the young age of 123 now would we." The black haired elven boy said._

_            "We wouldn't." Nodded the human boy._

_            "And I should allow both of you to die at your ages, right you both are such idiots. But that's why it's always nice to have you guys around." Telakam replied sighing and slumping in his thrown._

            "I have been royal blood and treated differently all throughout my life. All throughout my life up until I met you two. Yeah those were the days. Our only chance of survival is these new discovered machina. We found them and dug them up. These machina seem to be some kind of ranged weapon and suitable for our predicament to eliminate the enemy before they get to us. Long range double the range of Dartela Archers. And they fire these little metal things that can do lots of damage. We hope that we can kill all of them cause we have no hope for reinforcements." Telakam said holding up a long metallic coated stone. Its tip was that of liquid silver and it seemed to change colors every so often depending on the room temperature.

_            "So you two will be mounted in two of these. There are several and I hope enough for our survival. Everyone else is armed with bows and swords standard soldier gear. The outposts are here and here." A board and a model castle of the outpost was being outlined and pointed at with pieces of rock representing sentry and towers and others for different reasons. Going over the plains they created a tactically accurate plan to be able to distribute supplies among these machina._

_            "They shall be here soon. Other elite guards are posted in machina alike to yours. You both might want to get moving. I shall put on my battle armor." Telakam turned around causing his shoulder length copper hair to fly into the air and his cloak to do the same. A departure made for royalty and honor._

_            "So lets get it on."_

_            "ROGER!" Both drew swords that glowed green and purple and ran out to start the fray._

            "Ms. Ayanami you have a visitor." The nurse called in and the first child looked away from the glowing orb and squeezed it to turn off. So far it had been a source of entertainment maybe what she heard of as television.

            "Rei I hope you are doing well." The Commander walked in.

Somewhere else in the hospital

            "Jesus why can't I get the past out of my head. Damnation." Shinji shook his head with fury and after some time found out he was in a hospital. Something new.

            "Unfamiliar." He said while eying his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw all of his belongings on the chair.

            "I need a reminder of who I am." He said and took one of the two bundles wrapped in cloth. Shutting the door he didn't have the feeling he was being watched. He unraveled the bundle. Under it was a sheath. And a decorated handle with purple thread wrapping around it for grip and a lavishing shine to the metal that was tinted slightly purple but still held that metallic sheen. He drew the blade out slightly and ran his fingers over the extravagant enchantment that was inscribed on the metal just above the hilt. He pulled it out and it grew more extravagant. Two pieces darted off and didn't rejoin contorting twisting in a fantastic but deadly shape. The blade's blood grove that had the inscription was violet while the metal was in itself glowing a shine of purple as well. It was long and deadly. The guard for the hand half covered and completely fit to his left hand. And he felt a surge of energy and familiarity. Reassurance in a new world, again he ran his fingers over the inscription.

            _"Isnu tala temala tuku ketam bulu." _ He said in a poetic kind of way.

            "True are these words." He nodded. Then something else was different with him. He looked more slender and yet athletic as well. His muscles were bigger and defined. His ears slightly pointed and his eyes a dark deep blue swirling with knowledge and wisdom. His hair was longer and hung below his eyes.

            "Ah I must remember who I am. Shinji Ikari left this world and in his place stands Shinji-" He heard someone coming. His pointed ears twitched and he sheathed the sword quickly and yet with no sound. He wrapped it in the cloth and set it back like nothing had happened. That feeling of familiarity was gone and it seemed it took something with it. He was Shinji Ikari again.

            "Damnation." He said climbing back into bed. Quickly falling asleep. The effects of the familiar sword wearing off, putting him back in a normal state he took in his surroundings and breathed a sigh of distain.

            "Shinji?" Misato pocked her head inside the dark room. The lights were off and there was a figure in the bed. She walked up to the bed and looked at the sleeping form. He was something else she thought. She bent over and whispered into his sleeping ear.

            "Your gonna be staying with me from now on." She whispered and walked away. Just when she was out of ear shot Shinji sprang up and said.

            "Shit." Then he went back to sleep. But, something weird happened. Just as he drifted into slumber he felt like he was ripped from his body. Being separated by something. He was being pulled across cosmos, galaxies, worlds, and so many other things. Flying towards something. Then as it started it stopped. He was strapped down vertical from the floor. He felt his body weight sag. His vision blurry he saw a few figures standing around him. Then his vision cleared. And for the first time in his life he felt like repeating words would be the best thing to do.

            "Shit."

            "So I see we have recovered one of you." A man around the age of forty with a gray beard and a crown on his head spoke. Dressed in exotic furs and rings on his fingers. Surrounding him were several council members and priests who obviously practiced the ritual to get him back.

            "I was free. How did you get me back." Shinji said in a demonic tone. He was angry. The inner cities had the gull to bring him back. This pissed him off royally.

            "WE of the Council members of the inner city believe that you, one of the most esteemed hero's, shall not forever leave this realm. We have taken much of OUR valuable recourses and time just to bring you back. Though the spell is relative and temporary for periods of time. The council and I, king Dorahan, believe that we have brought you back but we were unable to find your partner. Do you know his whereabouts?" Dorahan asked in his prideful manner.

            Shinji had his now longer hair draping over his eyes casting a large shadow over his face. He was so angry that he was whispering words. Dorahan not hearing these words started to draw closer to hear the mutters. He got closer and closer. Then as his ear was close to the locks of long hair the shirtless Shinji thrashed and started yelling.

            "HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT! GONE FOREVER! HE WAS EATEN BY THE VOID TO SEND ME BACK! TO SEND ME BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO BRING BE FROM MY HOME TO HERE! IF I WASN'T CHAINED I WOULD KILL YOU! YOU INNER CITY HOR!" Shinji was screaming and thrashing about and the king was knocked on the ground by the outburst. Standing up and regaining his pride the king then started to speak.

            "I see you are angered by my judgment. Well since he is deceased as you say I believe you should pick another partner because WE are going to be bringing you back often. Get used to it. We will explain the rest of the procedure when you return. I believe you should now return." Waving his hand Shinji felt again himself leave his body and travel across the cosmos. Finally he awoke and sprung from his bed. He was still in the hospital.

            "Just a bad dream." He said and went back to sleep. Putting his hand under his pillow he was going to sleep. Then he flinched. His eyes snapped open and looked at his wrist. It was red. Really red and bleeding, like it was chained, he bolted up and looked at his wrists, then at his ankles. And again he said the only words that could come to mind.

            "I am so fucked." He looked at the sword he had recently put away. It seemed to notice what had happened. For the sheath though a skin to the blade glowed an eerie violet. Throbbing like a heartbeat. Like it was alive. The other blade did nothing. It just sat there. Shinji sighed and went back to sleep. He would figure all this out later.

            "_Red Squad Ready!" _

_            "YEAH!!" Yelled several soldiers from the mass. The other soldiers were quite_

_            "Blue Squad Ready!"_

_            "WHO YEAH!" The others yelled._

_            "GOLD SQUAD!"_

_            "WHOS YOUR DADDY!"_

_            "GREEN SQUAD!"_

_            "READY TO ROLL OUT!"_

_            "PURPLE SQUAD!"_

_            "LETS DO THIS!"_

_            "KICK ASS SQUAD!" This time not separate squads yelled, but everybody did. Every soldier unsheathed their weapons, or held them above their heads. This would be the last stand. They had fallen, and the moral of, the troops completely destroyed. The only thing that was staving the enemy off was the protective spell that would fade soon. It cost a lot of energy and a few good men their lives to create it for a good hour. But that doesn't mean that they didn't use that hour to its greatest ability. They had made their plan and now with the moral up and everybody ready the stand would be great._

_            The commanders standing above everyone else and shouting the roll call unsheathed their swords. One flaming an eerie purple the other a lightening bolt traveled constantly across it._

Rei was captivities; her own mind couldn't handle her interest in this orb that showed images. Crisp images that she had been able to imagine only in her own fantasy of several books she had read. Not really several more like a select few. But she had been able to logically notice something. The person who protected her from the debris from the ceiling was the same person who dropped the sphere, who in turn, was very alike to one of the people who constantly played in the sphere. Still she felt saddened. Those men would soon die at the wrath of the demonic slaves. Their black swords and whips tainted with the blood of pure men and elves defending their beliefs. Their connection to life, she was puzzled.

            Why do they do so? Isn't it illogical to stay when you know you are too die? Wouldn't ones own instincts of self-preservation stop them from making such a sacrifice? She thought throughout her head. But as she thought this she saw that in the sphere the crystal glow around the men had just faded and lots of yelling and battle cries came from the sphere. Still, she needed to watch, what would happen to all these brave men.

            "AH I CAN'T SLEEP!" Shinji yelled softly. He had been pondering his predicament for the last several moments. He was used to not sleeping or functioning on a little amount of sleep. Still his meditation wouldn't help at this given moment. He needed energy to think. He walked over to his belt and took out a small orb. About the size of his thumb it floated and started to emanate a pink color. Instantly Shinji felt revitalized. He could think clearly and didn't need sleep anymore. He sat in a lotus position with the orb floating in a clockwise circle around his head eventually blocking his eyes. After an hour Shinji stood up and reached into his belt. And calmly pulled his hand back out. He stayed like that for the entire night.

            "I can't believe I got him to stay with me." Misato said to herself. She was currently driving home. She had stayed several hours at the hospital. But a sort of paranoia came over her. She felt like something came past the window she was sitting next too. Either that or she heard screams echoing off the walls of the hospital. Scared she got in her car and drove off. She was driving down a main street that was barren at this time of day. Well actually night or whatever you call 4 in the morning. Then she saw it. It blacked out the moon for one single moment. She saw a figure outlined by the moon, its shadow descending upon her. She looked up and it was humanoid figure with several things strapped to its back and its belt. It then vanished, its hang time over. She almost flipped the car seeing this. Causing her to smash into a garbage can. Which was conveniently close to the landing zone of the figure. Not realizing the error of its ways of believing Misato would be capable of not make a simple mistake such as take her eyes of the road was a crucial error. The garbage can flew and hit the figure square in the noggin. Unprepared, he was knocked out.

            "WHAT DID IT DO TO THE CAR!"? Misato ran out screaming seeing if there were any dents in her precious blue beauty. She then caught sight of what the trashcan had hit.

            Shinji again felt himself travel far across plains and worlds. Only this time he was slammed back into his body to realize he was still chained down. That really pissed him off. He opened his eyes to see that there was a man sitting in a chair garbed in ceremonial robes.

            Probably a priest or cultist. Shinji thought not really being at all religious in any sort or manner. Just as he thought that the priest noticed he was awake and got out of his chair and ran off.

            Shinji was hanging there feeling the weight set in. He had none of his supplies or anything else. The only thing that was keeping his decency was a cloth covering his nether regions. Then a good ten minutes later king Dorahan emerged from the cell door.

            "So I see, you have complied with our arrangement?" he asked, in a manner that demanded complete obedience. Shinji just looked at him dangerously.

            "It has been several months since we brought you back. And I hope you have come to a conclusion that you…." Shinji felt himself again be ripped from his body and travel a stomach wrenching distance from one point to another.

            "WHAT DID IT DO TO MY CAR!" was what he heard?

            Months? It couldn't have been that long. Maybe an hour or so passed. Wait a second, does that mean time in these worlds time travels at different rates? He thought, his quick coming into conscious was from trained mental activities and exercises. However he completely forgot about the yelling that was going on near him.

            "HUH WHAT THE HELL!" Shinji turned to the yelling only to recognize the woman in front of him. At that moment he realized his folly and began to run. Now, an irate female is something no one messes with. They can detect underlying tones and themes, and smell the stench of disobedience and insubordination, all while wielding a keen 5 senses and a massive amount of strength when in this state. Now the sudden movement was more then enough to draw the attention of this irate female.

            "YOU DID THIS TO MY CAR YOU JERK!" She immediately caught up with the sprinting figure that at the beginning of the chase was a good 5 blocks west of her position. Catching him in record time a good 6 seconds to grab him but the collar and lift him over her head. Now Shinji wearing all the things he had on was wondering how she could lift up so much wait with one hand.

            "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed into his face lifting him up which caused the moon light to shine on his face. Now this surprised her.

            "Shinji?" Misato gasped in surprise. Thus the state ended causing the weight to bear on her arm. She dropped Shinji instantly.

            "What are you doing here?" Misato asked.

            "Uh," Shinji really didn't have an answer at the moment. And really didn't have one at all.

            "WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed again. The anger rising.

            The memory replaying in Shinji's head the last time he had to break out of a prison.

            _Sparks flew as the figure used his sword to slow his descent into the rocky bottoms. Yes it was hard, yes it was considered impossible, and fucking there was a lot of security for one prison. He had gotten out and left an image in his place distorting the air to create and image of him. Next he had made it out of the cell quietly. He jumped out the new window he made and saw that it was a few thousand feet down to get to the ground. So he did what he had to do, use his sword._

_            He had been slicing threw the ground for a few seconds when several magic triggered traps appeared from the side of the cliff. Using the sword to still slow his descent he flipped so his feet were running down the cliff as well. He weaved in and out of the yellow balls that randomly appeared in front or around him. His sword having to sometimes split off and find its way back to trailing him sometimes, then the earth shook. The prison exploded causing him to jump and trip over a yellow ball. Now all the sensors sprung and started to shoot off magic missiles of energy out at the target. Making it a lot harder._

_            Swinging his sword he grinded it while swerving passing over as many spots open to him. Then he figured out what the explosion was._

_            "So they came for me eh." He said while sprinting at a faster rate down the mountain. Seeing bits of stone passing him by he sped so instead he ran past them. His sword sending sparks everywhere, and his fast footwork turning his feet into a blur he ran. Then he noticed something was gaining on him. He looked backwards. There was a descending figure flying strait down into the rocks. It was in an aero dynamic shape like an arrow pointing at the rocks below. Just as it past him up it expanded itself and revealed it was someone not something. The figure turned around and shot an arrow at the prison above. The arrow flew and seemed to gain speed as it flew towards its target. Then just as it hit its target, a black sack of some explosive powder, clung to the side of the cliff, it exploded igniting it. It blew up and cracked the ground, cracking it so thoroughly that it caused a chasm right in front of the prison. So with the weight bearing down on the slab of unconnected rock, it did the only thing it could do, fall. And the figure flipped in the air to burn of some speed and let Shinji catch up and one glided into the water while the other sprinted. The cloak came off and the figure nimbly landed on the vertical wall._

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"? Misato grew a deep red of frustration. Somewhere Rei Ayanami just watched in awe at the little orb in her hands.

Friendship Forged from Survival

Ch.3

Of the fittest

########################################################################

Two weeks later

            A figure was lying down on a lush hill covered in beautiful green grass. A dark velvet cloak blanketed his body and his gloved hand stretched out at the sun. He made the movement of grasping the sun in his hand slowly. Dark brown locks covered most of his face as his gloved hand slacked. 

            "_Well if I got this right. One hour at most is 3 months in this plain of existence. Now I only transition when I sleep, and to come out of sleep or move between the two worlds I by going into a subconscious state of being, or sleep. I can stay up with this." The figure said while pointing a ring on his finger._

_            "And to get back I just have to take it off and go to sleep. However whenever I wake up I no longer have an anchor. HAHAHA!" A memory of totally destroying the relic that helped bring him here in a bout of rage._

_            "And I show up with the same equipment I left with. No long term effects have been discovered but I say its still up for questioning." He mused while trying to grasp the sun again._

_            "Now I need to find out how I can fuck with that damn pompous king. Wants me to save the world. Mother fucker." He brought his hand to cover his deep blue eyes._

_            "Lets see what could I do. I could try to overload the energy that's carrying me here. But how? Overloading, Straining, Converting, Morphing, or eliminating, which one will work? Plus I think it's a different energy then magic. Something is wrong here. I could try to bring people from my world here. Maybe that would strain the magic so much it would snap. But I could also get stuck in this world, along with the people who came with me. I guess I'll have to do some tests." The figure stood up brushing himself off from the grass that blew on him from the slight breeze._

_            "I think I'll go for the kid who tried to punch me. And his dorky friend." He looked up at the sun to revile a stunning young man. Who's masculine features weren't over blown but evident and his face angular. He took off the ring and closed his eyes. And the figure slowly vanished from the plain of existence. He remembered the two from hours ago. Or days, whatever it was really recent, he was still in class, but well asleep._

Two hours prior

            "HEY NEW KID!" Touji yelled at the kid who was sitting by himself. He was royally pissed. All his frustration, anger, despairs, and anguish was forced into those words. His fist shook with anticipation to release. He really didn't remember what he said or how it happened but during lunch he and Kensuke tailed the kid. Sitting under a Sakura (cheery blossom.) tree the kid was relatively peaceful but it just further infuriated Touji. This monster must have been the one to cause he and his family such sorrow. And then they were standing. The images rushed past him. He reared back his fist and lunged forward putting his hip into the punch. The boy's face flew back despite the none existent feeling of contact.

            Shinji on the other hand had no idea what was going on. He didn't anticipate the punch but as it came he jerked his head backwards as the punch came at him. Making the boy extend to his full arm distance and surpassing it by an inch he was out of harm but still imbalanced. So as he was falling back he did an acrobatic back flip pushing off his hands. Shinji, didn't like being attacked randomly, it just wasn't in his good taste. So he just coldly looked at the stout boy in front of him.

            "Could you please forgive Touji, he isn't usually this stupid. But his sister was hurt in the Evangelion fight. So…" Kensuke said appearing from in back of the sweat suit wearing jock. Shinji just nodded and walked away. And as he passed Touji he said words that he hadn't said for a long time.

            "Attack me again and you won't live to do it again." Shinji wasn't exactly in the mood for this shit either. He had a rough time just dealing with his life now that it was totally insane. Then walked back to class to his current dreaming period. Now he was up again.

            Shinji woke up to the vibrating of his cell phone. Just as he was reaching for it the air siren, or now angel sirens, sounded and everybody went through the drill. He in turn ran. He didn't know why he felt like he should do this, but there was the feeling he felt like when he failed to save a village from a slaughter, or the little boy that played in the street. It was guilt or grief he didn't know but now he knew that this emotion wouldn't let him go for a while so he decided this was the best way to lift his spirit. Saving people did kind of make him feel better. And so he did as he was told, or what he told himself to do.

            In the shelter

            "You know, you shouldn't have done that Touji. You made him mad. What if he gets the government on your ass? That would lead them to me and that would let them find out all the stuff I've done. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOUJI!"? Kensuke yelled scared that the government would attack him.

            "Shut up he had it coming." Touji stated sitting on the mats in the shelter. Kensuke gave up his screaming and tried to watch the fight on his mini TV.

            "Crap." Kensuke said with disappointment.

            "What?"

            "They aren't broadcasting the fight." Then the earth seemed to shake.

            "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

            Outside

            Shinji was tactically incompetent. He had never had to fight in a giant machine if you exclude the siege and the stupid dwarves. No this was different. He couldn't measure his full out capabilities and his reserve energies. His armaments were not in check and he still wasn't to sure about those supply depots. He had this big cord that was so obviously the machines lifeline that it was a definite target for an intelligent or sentient being. Also his enemy was close combat and it seemed like most of the armaments that he was given was for distant combat. He was at the moment grappling with the giant monster that had laser arms that could cut him to ribbons. He was holding on to the little twig limb arms that the lasers originated from. Thus eliminating most of his fighting capability because he was restricted of two arms and the cord held him to the ground. That only left one limb to fight with.

            "O MY GOD COOL!" Kensuke recorded the fight with awe.

            "HE IS HEADBUTTING THE THING INTO SUBMISSION!" Touji was taken out of his reverie as he heard the clang of metal on a very hard substance. The Evangelion had grabbed the appendages of the Angel and thus restraining its main melee weaponry. And now it was ramming its head again and into the pink head of the angel. This took about 5 seconds before the angel, seemingly unharmed, defied gravity and used its lower tail or body to back flip and send the Eva into the air. Cutting its live line to energy, the giant shadow as cast on the hilltop.

            "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!"? Hikari yelled just as she saw the massive shadow cast over the boys and herself. She was going to grab the boys and make a dead sprint for the entrance when she underestimated the velocity that a several ton piece of machinery can drop out of the sky. So it hit the hillside making a massive indentation. In the dust the health of the three teens was unknown.

            Shinji was analyzing the data he had taken in. The lower body could be used as well so the gravity defying being was a god in the melee area. He had hit its head hard enough that it would have killed anything that size as well.

            Then it has a different weak spot. Deducing that he realized that the red orb that looked like an eye would have to suffice. He checked his battery and decided that he would have to finish it quickly. Retreating was not an option because the energy cable was a disadvantage in this fight. He knew of one armament in his left shoulder and it would be his only means of attack. He would land on a rather large hill, thus he could, after landing, gain speed by running down the cliff.

            "Forward thrust." Shinji said to himself. The full might, would have to be a single blow and with the limitations with one weapon, limited power, and stakes high the eye had to be the weak spot or else him and the world was as good as dead. Then he checked his visuals. The cameras were all working, and then he saw it. Or them, there were three teenagers in the area below him. He was close to colliding with the mountain at this point. He knew this was bad. And as he hit he tried to avoid that single area.

            Luckily as the dust settle no innocent blood was spilled. By sheer luck the kids were safe in-between the fingers of the giant Eva. Getting up Shinji noticed that Misato was yelling and order. Then his hatch opened. He had to wait for it to close. When it closed he stayed on target sprinting down the hill despite yelling on Misato's part.

            "HEY STUPID DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE LADY SHE SAID RETREAT!" Touji yelled at the boy from earlier. The boy didn't respond at all looking straight ahead.

            Hikari was having a nervous break down. She was crying and screaming in the liquid. It smelled funny, and she was so scared she was going to die. She noticed the young man in the pilots seat and had a small feeling of peace. But that was quickly destroyed when she thought how would such a small boy stand up against such a huge monster.

            Touji wanted an answer. No matter what, he didn't like to be ignored. He was about to yell over Hikari and Kensuke when the pilot said something.

            "Shut up." He said quietly and smoothly. Determined on his deduction he had placed all he had on this simple assumption and now he needed to concentrate.

            "**SHINJI PULL BACK THAT'S AN ORDER!" **Misato screamed over the intercom. Shinji wasn't listening to Kensuke made the mistake. Not noticing the close proximity of the angel Shamshel he tapped the boy on the shoulder.

            "HEY SHE SAID RETREAT!" He yelled. The yelling wasn't the factor, no it wasn't, it was physical contact. Shinji's laser focus was broken, and thus the instant flux in the Eva's sync ration, just when the Eva was close enough for the lunge, it faltered. Not able to sustain its ideal pilot it slowed down allowing the Angel to defend. And the two laser appendages went straight through the Eva's abdomen. Shinji recognizing pain focused again and used the pain as a catalyst. He still had enough momentum to end it but it would also take arm strength. So he impaled himself on the arms and ran forward stabbing the eye of the angel. Sparks flew as the knife slowly sucked the life from the being. Time stopped. Shinji despite the pain plowed through the angel and the knife was wedged deep enough to kill the being.

            Time slowly began to flow again. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari were stunned. The boys felt like they had been sucker punched in the stomach while Hikari only felt like she was going to throw up.

            "Well we are alive." Touji laughed but then winced in pain.

            "Ah kid you did good, I couldn't have done better myself." Touji said relieved. Tapping the kid on the shoulder. Something was wrong. The body was limp.

            " O MY GOD!" Hikari swam as fast as she could to the body. Blood was in the fluid. It was darker then the dark orange fluid they were breathing. It also smelled worse in the plug. She saw that the blood was slowly seeping out of the neckline of the suit. And the wearer of the suit was unconscious.

            "BLOOD!" Kensuke freaked out. He might have been a military Otoko but he was still afraid of blood. Touji was speechless he couldn't react. He had finally gotten over his apprehension and anger at the boy who hurt his sister when the same boy was dying to save him and the entire human race. He was contemplating. The only able, well kind of, mental being was the class rep.

            Hikari was scared but she felt like she had to do something. She noticed that the suit was a little large on the boy. Not so much so but enough to be a hindrance in this matter.

            Apply pressure to wound. WHERE IS THE WOUND! Her mind reeled as she quickly took off the suit from the boy. He was well muscled it was obvious but that didn't matter know. She removed it slowly, making sure not to worsen the wound. She noticed he was still breathing by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Then she came to a shook as two rather large holes were literally burned through the boy. The wounds were burned. But it seemed like that was a blessing in surprise. Still slowly blood was leaking from the wound. She didn't know what to do know.

            "TOUJI GIVE ME YOUR JACKET!" Hikari screamed. She needed to wrap it some how. That's when the boy in her arms stirred.

            He was hurt. It was obvious. It seemed like the wound should have cauterized after it had been inflicted. The lasers should have been hot enough. He wasn't missing any organs he knew maybe part of his appendix was gone or his spleen but he didn't need those really. It seemed like he was bleeding.

            The initial damage was cauterized at first. But the over exertion caused the tissue to tear. Thus bleeding. Shinji deduced in his pain filled mind. He remembers that the suit tightened to become a second skin. It was a hindrance at moving so he didn't press the button. But now that ability would be a god send.

            WAIT! His mind reeled. He was bare chest. And in the arms of a cute freckled girl. He chuckled in his mind.

            Need to get serious. He needed to convey to her that the suit was best put back on. So he tried to motion. But his body wouldn't move. Then he tried to speak.

            Touji was taking off his jacket when he heard a soft murmur.

            "HIKARI HE IS COMING TO HE'S SAYING SOMETHING!" Touji yelled.

            "SHUT UP BAKA!" Hikari yelled. She was listening. She softly put her ear to his mouth.

            "suit……put….on…..please." were the words. Hikari didn't know what they meant.

            "You want the suit back on ok. Hikari put that suit on him back on." Kensuke said not far away. He was out of his reverie when he heard that the boy had come to.

            Hikari diligently and caringly put the suit back on. Then he tried to move his arms. He pointed his index finger and tried to move his wrists together.

            "Something on his wrist Hikari." Kensuke said.

            Hikari looked to Shinji's right wrist and saw a little button on the under side of it. She pressed it and the suit shrunk several sizes. It squeezed the whole body, becoming a second skin.

            "Good pressure is applied to the injury." Hikari said sighing, one thing at a time. It was a small accomplishment. Still would the wound heal or would he die, in her arms. She was about to cry when the hatch opened.

            Summer, I have little time but I have been writing just not posting. So here was two chapters put together. Review please. Because I don't know if I should continue, I'm just gonna start stock piling chapters. So I'll release them all together. I've already started doing that with several of my other stories. Lol, so if you thought they were dead their not. So review please.


End file.
